My name is Alois, but call me C
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a well known detective in England known as C. L is the best detective in the world. when L is having trouble with the Kira case he calls to him, knowing his mysterious ways of working, C leaves the work to his butler and a cute shinigami. Light suspects, but when C comes in his way, how far will Light go to find his name? WARNING: DEPRESSING END. DONT KILL ME.
1. a boring afternoon

**I was looking through some stories and I saw this word: crossover. I thought… hmm, that sounds interesting so I had another thought… Ciel Phantomhive… and another! Light Yagami… and yet another… I'm gonna write a crossover between Black Butler and Death Note! This should be fun… time to put my "depressing ending" skills to the test!**

**The day I won any of these amazing series is the day Sebastian Michaelis proposes to me**

L sat on his chair next to Light, both were lost in thought, Light thought about what lie he'd tell to get out of HQ so he can check on Misa's progress. L kept thinking about cake, and when he was going to get it.

Basically this was an uneventful afternoon with nothing to do… Kira wasn't killing anyone, and there were no leads on any other cases so the team just stayed and waited. L had arranged something special to help with the investigation, but he had totally forgotten.

There was a buzzing noise; someone was requesting to enter the building. "It's C; sir… would you like him up?" Watari's voice hummed over the speaker. "Oh, yeah, send him up." L said absent mindedly. "Who's C?" Light asked. "A very well-known detective from England…" L said calmly.

The doors opened and a small boy entered with a tall man beside him. The boy wore jeans and a shirt with a pentagram in the center along with an eye patch covering his right eye. The man wore a black suit and tie.

"C, you made it." L said rolling over to him. "Hello, L, how are things?" the boy asked nicely. "A bit annoying… Kira." He shrugged. "Yes, I see… well I'm here now, and I am willing to help in any way that I can." The boy smiled. "Good to know…" Light walked up behind L.

"C, this is Light, he will be working with us… he's also my prime suspect to be Kira." L explained.

Light laughs lightly (PUNS!) "You suspect him to be Kira and yet you let him work with you?" C smiled. "Yes, he is very talented and extremely intelligent. I'm sure he can help us catch him." L smiled back. "You work in mysterious ways, Ryuzaki…" C continued. "I could say the same for you…"

"Now, we have been seeing sights regarding the second Kira… we know that the two are now working together." L explained as they made their way to the screens. C stared for a moment.

"Sebastian… I want you to investigate where these messages came from and how this got here…" C turned to L. "I'm sure you already had that part figured out but I just want to be sure." He turned back to Sebastian. "Come back in one hour… this doesn't seem so ordinary so I want you to consult with Sutcliff… that is an order." C said calmly. Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." And walked out the door.

"Sebastian is looking well…" L smiled. "Is he? I think he may have put on some weight…" C continued. Light smiled. "Is he your butler?" he asked. "Yes…" C smiled back. "He has been with me for quite some time." "And who is this Sutcliff you were mentioning?" L asked. "Oh, he's an old friend of Sebastian's, I'm sure he can help with this case."

_'Thirty minutes… I can still make it to him.'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

He whipped out a phone. "Grell…" he smiled. "Can you come to me? I need your help."

Within minutes the cute red-head was standing beside the black butler. Grell wore a red leather jacket and his hair was up in a braid.

"Oh, Bassy, you needed me?" he smiled. "Yes, you see, Grell, the young master is working on an investigation and I want you to come with me…" Sebastian smiled back handing the shinigami a manila folder full of files. Grell's eye widened and he let out a tiny giggle. "Oh, Bassy, I know where you're going with this! Take me with you, I wanna help!" the red haired man smiled largely and let himself fall in Sebastian's arms. "Good to know."

And with that, both were off.

**There it is! First chapter, what'd ya thinks? I think this might be a little shorter than what I would've wanted, but it'll make me wanna kill myself, just as many of you would wanna kill me.**


	2. His Butler, Making an Alias

**Next chapter! Woo!**

Sebastian stood before the doors of the building head quarters, Grell holding on tightly to his arm. Sebastian pushed the button and requested to enter after they let him in C smiled. "Everyone, this is Grell Sutcliff, an old friend of mine and Sebastian's." he got up and presented the feminine man holding on to Sebastian's arm. "Nice to meet you." Light smiled. "Likewise" Grell closed his eyes and smiled back.

"Grell, this is Light Yagami and L, they will be working on the investigation Sebastian showed you." C explained. "Ooh, well, we should get started!" Grell smiled and laughed. Light and L smiled just as he did, except not at girly.

"Sebastian, what did you gather?" C asked the man in black. He gently took Grell's hand and removed his arm from under his. "The information you had me gather matches that of L and master Yagami. But I did conclude something else, my lord." Sebastian said lightly, handing C the papers. "Yes, I believe so… that's why I need Sutcliff." C looked back at the screens. "L, can you pull up the killings that took place last month?" C asked pointing at the monitors. "Yeah…" L rolled over and clicked. Many files opened. "There they are."

"Take a look Grell…" the red-head looked at the names and faces intensively. "No… not a soul… not any of them were on the list." Grell said seriously. "The list?" Light asked. "Yes, it's a…" "Grell has a list of criminals and their health records along with an estimate on how long they would live. I know that you've already looked at the prison records, but Grell here is an expert." C's smile never left. "You really do work in mysterious ways, C..." Light looked at the boy. "Thank you…" C said with a cool smile on his face.

The next day

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian's voice popped in C's dream bubble. "We will be headed to head quarters today…" he smiled handing the boy his eye patch. "Good… what about Sutcliff? Is he still in Japan?" C asked after knotting the patch. "Yes, he is actually in the suite next to ours." Sebastian pointed out. "Well… I need to speak with him." C said clearly while Sebastian buttoned up his shirt. "Certainly, my lord." He smiled.

After a while Grell waltzed in the room with a giant smile on his face. "Good morning, Ci…" "Shush!" Sebastian covered the man's mouth. "You are to refer to the young master as Alois for the time being… we will announce this alias today to the others, but you have to keep his real name a secret, understand?" Grell nodded. "Good." Sebastian smiled letting go of his mouth.

C gave Sebastian a look. "Alois…? Could you not come up with a better name, Sebastian?" he smiled. Sebastian smirked. "My lord, it is merely what I thought at short notice…" he bowed. "Well then, I guess my name is now Alois Trancy." C said out loud.

Meanwhile in HQ

L stared at the files Sebastian had gathered. He was puzzled by the code names and phrases he and C used… words like "grim reaper" and "demon" all sorts of super natural things. Light interrupted his confusion. "Ryuzaki…" he called out. "Yes?" "How old is C?" Light asked curiously. "Not sure, he never reveals his age or real name… all I know is that he's older than me…" L shrugged. "Older? He looks twelve!" Light said in confusion. "He says it's a medical condition… he had files and proof to back it up so I trust him." L said, returning to his work. "Yeah, but isn't it strange?" L looked at Light. "What about his butler? He gathered all this information within an hour! He brought that Sutcliff guy all the way from England… how did he do it? Aren't you suspicious?" L smiled. "You're just trying to draw attention from yourself. They both work like this, they have helped me solve many cases in the past…" he took a bite of some cake. "But I have to admit, though…" he said with his mouth full. "That Sutcliff guy... he's new."

"It's C, sir…" Watari's voice called through the speaker. "Send them up." L said after swallowing.

"Speak of the devil." L smiled when C, Sebastian and Grell walked in. "You were talking about me?" C smiled. "Yes, we were saying how strange you and your team work." Light explained. "Well, to make matters a bit less complicated I would like to reveal my name to you." C smiled walking up to L. "Your name, C, after all these years?" L said seriously. "Yes, I think I've worked with you enough time so you can hear my name now… I think it's been long and I trust you." C's smile never left. "Well then, we're ready." L smiled. "My real name is Alois Trancy." C announced. "Alois…" L tried it out. "Hmm… funny, I that name would've suited a blond much better." Grell giggled and Sebastian held back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Light smiled. "Oh, nothing, it's just that… I was imagining A-Alois with blond hair." Grell said as he tried to hold back his nervousness. "He _would _look weird." L agreed. "Haha, thank you, I suppose… now, we should get to work."

"Hey, Light…" Ryuk smiled. "Hmm?" Light tried to say as silently as possible. "Do you really believe that his name is Alois?" the shinigami asked. Light shook his head slightly. "I thought so…" Ryuk laughed.

**Second chapter: done. So, did you like it? **

**Sebastian: I thought I made a wise choice in an alias for the young master.**

**Me: I know, you sly kitty, you…**

**Sebastian: Monster, my lady, your compliments bring out the best in me. *bows***

**Me: why can't you be my butler?**

**Sebastian: because my young master is the only one for me… also if I was yours you would have to own Soul Eater and we all know that Crona would not be so pleased with that.**

**Me: true.**


	3. the death of a good man

**Here we are! I hope you don't kill me. Because I almost killed me**

Light flipped through the pages of the Death Note. "What're you looking for?" "I'm trying to look back at the people I killed… but I don't understand." Light flipped looked back at some files he took from Sutcliff. "Those look like pages from a cinematic record." Ryuk said calmly. Light looked back. "What…?" "A cinematic record… it's like a Death Note… but it's called a To-Die List." Ryuk took another apple.

"So Sutcliff is a shinigami?" Light gasped. "Yup…" Ryuk bit the fruit. "Well, I guess that explains why these names don't match the ones on my Death Note." Light turned back and set his head on his hand.

In the hotel

"I have a strange feeling…" C said calmly. "Of what, young master?" Sebastian asked. "Light… I know he's caught up in at least some way…" C looked out the window. "Yes, I'm sure you can see the shinigami floating around him as well…" Sebastian replied. "Yes… Grell said he was using some sort of cinematic record… but I still can't shake the feeling he knows something we don't." C stared out. "I suppose it was to be expected… I do admit the name you use as an alias does sound a bit outrageous." Sebastian let out a cool glare into space. Ciel growled.

"THE ALIAS I USE?! MIGHT I REMIND WHO THE HELL IT WAS THAT GAVE ME THE NAME?" C stood up. A phone rang. "Sigh… get it." He set a hand to his forehead.

After a while Sebastian hung up. "It was L, we are needed in headquarters." He smiled. "Good… I needed to get out of this place… go get Grell, we'll be off." C said getting up and heading towards the door while Sebastian bowed.

They made their way to HQ

"Hey… you made it!" L smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood." C smiled back. "Really…?" L smiled even wider. "Sir, I need you to come look at this…" Watari's voice said over the speaker. "I'll be right there…" L replied. "I'll be back." L waved and made his way out the window.

"Well, then, shall we get to work." C said taking a chair. "Alois… I know that name you use is an alias…" Light smiled. "Oh, so you figured it out…" C looked back at Sebastian. "Yeah…" Light laughed a bit. "Well, I have to tell you that you are one of the last people I would suspect to be Kira…" C said clearly

_'What? This kid is truly crazy!'_

"Oh, you don't suspect me?" Light said confused. "Not at all… you're working on this with us and I believe whomever is doing this is on the outside… somewhere hidden." C said clearly. Light's eyes became wide. "Yeah… I suppose so…" he smiled.

"Hehe… looks like you got him, what now?" Ryuk smiled. Light turned his chair to face the shinigami and flashed an evil smile. Ryuk laughed again. "This should be interesting."

"C, Sebastian, can I talk to you two out here?" L walked in. "Of course, come along." The young boy and his butler walked out. Grell sighed and took a seat behind Ryuk, not minding him at all. There was a phone ringing and Light sighed flipping it and walking out to answer it.

"I can see you." Grell said seriously. "So you _are _a shinigami…" Ryuk smiled. "We can all see you." Grell ignored the last comment. "So the kid can too… I don't know why I didn't notice it before…" Ryuk's smile never left his face. "Are you going to tell him?" Grell asked looking at his nails. "No… I'm not here to help him… I'm just here to watch."

Grell hummed. "Good." Light walked in with L, C and Sebastian. "We came to a conclusion." L smiled, taking a seat on his chair. C could see Light smiling out of the corner of his eye, and felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulder. "My lord…" he whispered. "What is it, Sebastian?"

Suddenly, all the computer monitors went blank. L looked back. "Something happened to Watari." He said dramatically. C moved to L. "Someone call an ambulance, now!" he yelled. "Why? We're fine…" Light said, trying to fake a surprised look. "Quiet, Yagami!" C screamed. "Sebastian, this is an order, don't let him d…" C fell to the side, into C's arms. Light and the others ran over.

"Ryuzaki…!" Light yelled. C came close to the detective and whispered, "Ciel… Phantomhive..." Into his ear.

"He's dead." C whispered. Light's teeth chattered. "Ryuzaki…!" he kneeled and held L's head. C stood up and walked to Sebastian. Grell held on to his arm. "Kira…" Light whispered. "Now… its serious." His voice was cracking. "He has to be brought to justice! He's reached us! Who knows which one of us could be next!" he yelled, looking up at C. "It seems that Kira somehow found out L's real name… how he did that must have been impossible… I don't even know his real name." C looked down. "However he did it, its not natural…" Grell pointed out.

Light froze on the inside… _'What does he mean not natural?'_ he thought. C walked up to Light. "We'll catch him… L and Watari's death will not be in vain." He said calmly.

**YAY! I KILLED L! I AM KIRA! I AM… going to murder myself… I can't believe I killed my favorite character… AGAIN! **


	4. Successors and plots and plans, oh my!

C stood before a grave with Sebastian and Grell beside him. "One more: gone…" he sighed. Sebastian set a hand to C's shoulder. Grell looked at the boy with sadness; partial sadness was brought from the fact that he wasn't wearing his darling red jacket. Light walked up "Are you okay, Alois?" he asked. C nodded. "I'm fine… I've seen enough death already, I can handle this." His voice was serious, but with much sorrow.

"Let us be off, Sebastian… there is much work to be done." C walked away.

Light watched them leave. "Ryuk…" he said silently. "Hmm?" Ryuk looked down at Light. "What is Alois' real name?" he asked. "I can't tell you, you know that… but I can tell you something… it's French." "French… figures…" Light shrugged. "Heh… looks like it's over, L… did you really think you could beat me? You had logic when I had something far more powerful!" he yelled, laughing.

C smiled. "Light knows…" he said calmly. "Would you like me to dispose of him, master?" Sebastian asked. "No… this could be interesting… why would I need him out of the way?" C seemed very confident in himself. "We cannot prove that he actually has a cinematic record yet, though…" Grell added. "It's so easy for reapers here in Japan! They just write a name and they're done! We have to actually go reap the soul!" he whined. "Sebastian, I want you to spy on Light for me… come back and tell me what he does." C smiled evilly. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian smiled and bowed. "But before that, I would like to make a video saying that I shall be choosing L's successor, and I need you and Grell with me."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Of course, my young master."

"We interrupt this programming for an important announcement, detective L has been announced dead this morning. The apparent killer was none other than the mass criminal murderer: Kira. We have now his ally and friend, detective C from England for an important announcement."

Light stared at his television. "Do we, now?" he smiled.

C stood with Sebastian and Grell beside him. "Good evening, my name is Alois Trancy or better known as C." C's stomach began to shift and he felt uneasy at himself pronouncing the name. "I am here to announce that I will be choosing the next successor to my good friend, detective L. it has been a very difficult decision, considering that both the choices were substantially young. I shall continue working on this case with my fellow detectives and investigators, including the men standing beside me. They are the best in their field, and I am sure that with them and the person I have chosen this case will be brought to a close, thank you for your time, good night." With that, C bowed and Light turned off his TV.

"Wasn't that interesting?" he smirked. "Misa!" he called out. "Yeah?" she smiled, peeking through the door. "I want you to come visit me at work tomorrow." He smiled. "Really?" Misa giggled as she pounced on him, clinging on to his neck. "Yeah…" he looked down at her. "Great, I'll make sure I'll look good for you, Light!" she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Good… I want you to be able to look… nice." He smirked kissing her back.

**What?! What is Light thinking? Who did C choose? And why is Misa so flipping adorable?! Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. You saw nothing?

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I've been a tad busy... these last few days have been a bit of a drag… but I'm back and I still do not own any of these series… damn it, Sebastian! When will you propose?!**

Sebastian sat on the couch, Grell clinging on to his arm while Light and C sat at their desks and worked. C tapped his pen on the desk and sighed. "Isn't the same without him, isn't it?" Light said blankly. "I suppose not… the smell of cake isn't around… it's a bit difficult to work like this." C smiled. "Sebastian, get some cake… I don't care what kind, I just need it around; I can't concentrate." Sebastian smiled back at his master with a bow and walked off.

Light received a text, he read it and smiled.

Sebastian returned with a cart. "That was unnaturally fast." Light smiled. "Well, Mr. Yagami, you see… I simply one hell of a butler." (OMG, HE SAID IT!) Sebastian bowed a bit. Light laughed and walked over to the cart along with C. they each took a slice when footsteps were being heard. Light smiled.

A blonde girl wearing a red dress, deep red lipstick and black accessories walked in. Grell shot up his seat. "BY GOD, WHO ARE YOU?!" he squealed in delight, taking her hands in his. "You are simply beautiful!" "M-Misa Amane… I… I'm Light's…" "She's my girlfriend." Light interrupted, taking Misa by the waist and pulling her close.

He didn't want to admit it but Light was feeling a small hint jealousy towards Grell. Misa was blushing when he grabbed her hands and even if she is just a tool, err… "pawn" (CIEL REFERENCE!) he still did not want ANYONE coming on to her like that.

"Thank you for clearing that up for us…" C removed Grell from the area. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Amane, my name is Alois." C bowed, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. Misa smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Alois!" "This is my butler, Sebastian." The tall demon bowed. "Pleasure, my lady." "And of course you have met Sutcliff." C sighed looking towards the red head in annoyance.

"Well then, with that out of the way, I think we should get back to work."

Hours passed and nothing really cleared up, finally Sebastian decided it was time they would head back to the hotel. He had noticed that Misa was staring at his Bocchan an awful lot since she got there, he was sure that Grell was feeling the same thing.

They arrived at the hotel

"Reaper eyes?" C asked. "Yes, she has the eyes of a reaper." Grell replied seriously. "And what does that mean, exactly?" C asked again. "It means she can see the name and life-span of any human." Sebastian explained. "Heh… I see…" C laughed. "So she can't see our names, can she?" he asked. "No, neither can she see our life-spans, well; we don't have any but whatever." Grell flipped his hair.

A phone began to ring. "Sebastian…" C waved his hand towards the device. His butler bowed and picked it up. "Yes? I see… yes." "Who is it?" C asked silently. "Someone from Whammy's House, they inform me that the successor you have chosen will be ready to leave the house tomorrow and will be at our second head quarters." Sebastian explained. "Wonderful, tell them I agree with everything they have to do." C smiled. Sebastian nodded.

Light held his head. "You're sure you didn't see anything?" he asked. "Not a thing! Not on C or his butler or that red haired guy!" Misa explained. "Damn it…" Light lowered his hands. "What are you gonna do?" Ryuk asked curiously. "I'm gonna find out his name and take him out…" Light sat down on a chair. "He's not gonna live forever." He smirked.

**So, there it is… we're getting close to the end, and Light is starting to get a little mad with power again. What do you think he'll do? Seriously, I'm making this up as I go along; I'm not really sure what I want him to do yet. But I'll tell you one thing… Sebastian will enjoy this very much.**

**~Nina**


	6. Just like L's

**Sorry it took so long! But here it is! I think I might end this soon; I just can't wait to have a little fun with Sebby and Light's characters! I'm gonna enjoy it… hope no Light fangirls kill me for this, but in all honesty I thought Light was being a bit childish in thinking he could become a god. Yeah, I have an opinion! Go ahead, sue me!**

**I'm kidding... don't, I'm just a junior in high school.**

C, Sebastian and Grell walked in the doors of the second head quarters in a town just south of Tokyo. "Right this way…" a man in a black suit led the trio into a room very similar to the one in the main HQ. They looked over to what looked like a play pen full of toys, a young boy sitting between the play things. "Near." C smiled. The young boy looked back. "Hello, C" the boy smiled back.

He had very lightly colored hair and large gray eyes. He wore a white button up shirt that was too big on him and he played with a curl of his hair.

"He's like a little L." Grell said, his mouth wide. Many questions invaded the red-head's mind. Questions like: "Why is he so young?" "Why does he have such bleak hair?" "Why is that shirt not the right size?" and "What the hell was C thinking when he chose him as the successor?!"

"Gentlemen…" C froze. "And Sutcliff." Grell rolled his eyes. "This is Near; he is L's successor and will be helping us solve the Kira case. Yes he is very young, but that doesn't matter. His mental capabilities and deductive reasoning are astoundingly great, especially for his age." C smiled coming close to the child who seemed to be about the same age as him.

Light waited patiently in HQ. "He was supposed to call by now." He grumbled silently, spinning his pen on his thumb.

"C, I would like to contact the first HQ." the boy said, almost instantly after he got a chance to speak. "Of course... Sebastian, bring up the monitors for the main head quarters." C ordered. His butler bowed and did as instructed, within seconds, Light was on screen along with others working in the back. "Alois, is that you?" Light asked. "No, this is L's successor." Near said seriously for nothing appeared in the screen before Light but a large script N, just like L's, and his voice was disguised by synthetics… just like L's.

"I see…" Light said calmly. "I'm sure you would like to know the information we have gathered so far, Light Yagami." Near's voice was childish but rough and coarse, Grell thought it adorable. "You have information already? Wow, and I thought Sebastian was unnaturally quick." Light chuckled. "Unnatural is what I wanted to reveal… you see, C and I have come to the conclusion that the Kira killings have been done in a supernatural way."

Sebastian's eyes shot up at C's. what was he thinking, letting Near disclose that to their prime suspect?! (If you guys thought C was being serious when he said he didn't suspect Light, I am seriously disappointed right now.) All Sebastian was thinking in his head was how dangerous this was for his Bocchan… but a part of him said that C knew what he was doing.

C looked at Sebastian and motioned him to calm down. The butler took the hint and nodded slightly.

"Supernaturally, you say?" Light asked.

"Ya don't say." Ryuk laughed loudly.

"Yes, we believe that he is using something close to a cinematic record." C butted in. "A cinematic record?" Light asked, genuinely confused. "It's a thing grim reapers use to know who dies next… a to-die list." C said calmly. "I see…" Light's confused expression lightened. (PUNS!) "I will report back to you if I am in need of, or have, more information." With that Near ended the transition.

Sebastian did not feel well about this at all. Light was being suspicious, they could all see the shinigami floating around him, and there's a piece of paper in his pocket and wrist watch at all times that seems to glow… C, Grell and himself can see it clearly, but how will they arrest Light if there is no solid evidence he is using a to-die list?

_'What Yagami is doing is unnatural, even for a demon or grim reaper.'_ Sebastian thought to himself. He's not thinking straight.

Near continued to play with a toy robot as he sat before the play pen, C stood by him. "I see you found those reports useful." He smiled. "Yes, I did." Near smiled back, curling a lock of hair. "Sebastian, I would like you to set this down in the evidence pile…" C smiled even more widely holding out a black notebook with a title in white "Death Note".

Sebastian smiled. "My, my, Bocchan, how _did_ you obtain such an object?" C motioned over to Grell. "You?" Sebastian asked, Grell blushed and held his arm.

"How did you, exactly?"

"Sorry, Bassy, dearest, I cannot answer that." The pretty red haired man winked at the butler. Sebastian smiled and shook his head before heading out the room.

"Damn." Light whispered. "What now?" Ryuk asked. "Rem is gone and Misa can't see any of their names… not for anyone anymore."

_'That must mean that C and his crew aren't human.' _Light thought.

Light made his way home. "C and the others… they're not human… are they?" Light whispered. "Not at all." Ryuk smiled. "Can you see their names?" Light asked. "No… I think they may be demons… or maybe shinigami." Ryuk's smile became a smirk. "Shinigami? Didn't you say Sutcliff is one?" Light's curiosity was peeked. "Yeah…" "Well then… I guess we'll have to find out C's name ourselves." Light's eyes started to glow and an evil smirk invaded his face.

**I'm warning you now… Light is going to do something so stupid it hurts me. I can't wait to mess with him!**

**~Nina**


	7. Steal it then bring it back

**"It's been a long time since I came around…" I just quoted Lady Gaga… yeah; I did… deal with it!**

**I still don't own Death Note or Black Butler (yah, I called it that again… freaking DEAL WITH IT!)**

"What do you mean it's gone?!"

"We searched, but the security guards were found dead and the cameras were cut off."

"Are you sure?" Grell asked. "One hundred percent." C assured. "Alright…" Grell slowly handed his to-die list to Near. He examined it.

"The names of those who died aren't in here." C confirmed. Grell had a special copy of a to-die list he took from William; it contains the names of all those dead in the last week in the area the reaper is located at the time. "I see that… so you say Kira is using something similar to this?" Near asked. "Yes, we believe so."

Near picked up a toy robot holding a gun. "There's a special weapon in the States… it uses darts made of ice which hold a special poison that causes heart attacks. At first I suspected that _it_ was the thing being used." Near explained, making toy bullets fly out of the robot's gun. "Yes, L and I suspected the same… then we realized there are only one in existence… and too many criminals dead at the same time." C said as Near handed him the notebook. C handed it to Grell who happily ran to Sebastian. "Also, that would be an act of terrorism and I do not want to deal with that." C's eyes rolled.

"The Sates have it heavily guarded; when the news about Kira arrived they made sure the thing was locked up tightly." Near added. "So you see, Kira is using a supernatural strategy." C said seriously. "Now we just have to figure out what it is and bring it back here for examination." Near took his robot and continued to fire fake bullets.

"There were four security guards on watch last night, all of which were wearing name tags… they decided it was safe to keep them on." C rolled his eyes. "I take it Kira came in and took the note back." "Yes, but it wasn't Yagami… we have him under surveillance and we watched him all last night." "I see…"

C smiled. "Alright, I suppose we should take it back now."

"Sebastian, this is an order; I want you to take Light's to-die list and bring it back here. I want you to stay unrecognized throughout your mission, so please do your best to disguise yourself." C smiled evilly turning to his butler. Sebastian gently shook Grell off his arm and stood. "I shall follow your orders accordingly… my young lord." He bowed. "Good, now go. I would like to solve this case before the week is out." C turned back. "Certainly, master." Sebastian bowed his head and headed out the door.

Light sat on his desk back at the main HQ.

"Light Yagami…" the same N came on the screens. "Oh, hello, Near." Light said, startled. "I would like to inform you that Alois shall be working here with me and will not be returning to the main head quarters for the remainder of the case." The synthetic voice said clearly. "I see…" Light said, tapping his pen. "It is for protection purposes… as you may or may not know I still am only a child."

_'And C isn't?' _Light thought to himself.

"Yes, I am aware… take your time, Kira has been a bit active these past few days here in Japan so I'll be keeping my eyes open for any clues or information and recruit to you as soon as possible." Light said seriously.

"Good… I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Likewise"

Light smiled after the monitors went back to their original images.

A few hours afterwards he headed home. He took out his note and began writing. _'Stan "the Man" Jacobs dies August 7 at 12:00pm after leaving a note that reads 'Alois C Trancy, if you would want to know who I am, be at the congress building in Washington DC in four days.'' _He smiled, pleased with his work.

He started laughing loudly. He was alone that night; Misa would be out at an acting job so he had the house to himself.

Sebastian crept in through the back of the house.

Light opened his drawer that only he knew how to unlock and tossed the note inside.

Sebastian hid behind the open door as Light walked by him and made his way downstairs. Sebastian waited until he was gone to come out. He smiled, he wore a white suit and altered his hair a bit he put on deep layers of eyeliner and had a doctor's mask covering his mouth.

He made his way to the drawer and opened it with ease. He took the note. "Death Note… hmm." He whispered. A sharp feeling came upon his chest. "Oh dear…" he said pulling out a long metal stick that would've killed any human. "I shouldn't leave any trace." He muttered putting the stick in his pocket, closed the drawer and dashed out the window. (A/N: *pushed red button* that was easy)

Light relaxed on the couch and laughed. "Think you got things all taken care of, huh?" Ryuk smiled. "I don't think, Ryuk… I know." Light smiled back. "Humans are too interesting." Ryuk laughed, taking another apple from a bowl.

Sebastian arrived at head quarters. "That was rather quick of you, Sebastian." C smiled, taking the notebook from his butler. "I only carried out instructions, my lord." He bowed. "What are you wearing?" C asked. "You said that I should go unseen and unrecognized to I went as opposite as I could." Sebastian smiled. "He's bleeding." Near said, not looking up from his toys. "Yes, I should get cleaned up… do excuse me." Sebastian bowed again. "Would you like to help, Grell?" he asked, as he walked by the reaper. His eyes light up. "Coming, Bassy!"

C rolled his eyes. "There you have it… Light Yagami's to-die list." He said handing the note to near. "Death Note…" he read out loud. He opened the note and began reading the instructions. "It says here that the name of anyone written in here will die within forty seconds of writing the name if the death is not specified."

The next day

"Near, are you there?" Light came on screen. "Yes, what is it, Light Yagami?" Near asked. "There was another killing…" Light replied. "There have been many of them…" Near added sarcastically. "Yes, but this one came with a message." Light said seriously. "To whom, exactly?" Near's curiosity was peeked. "Alois" Light's seriousness never left. Sebastian stood up and walked to his master. "Can you send it over?" Near asked. "Yes… I'm sending it now."

The note popped up on screen.

C looked at Sebastian after reading it. "Will you go through with it, Alois?" Light asked, even if the only thing on screen was the black N before a white background he knew C was there.

Sebastian set a hand to C's shoulder. "Yes." C smiled.

**What do you think? Was that a cliff hanger? I think you guys probably hate me for making Light so stupid… but I can't help it! I have to make him look like this! I was born to humiliate characters I don't like… he killed L! He deserves this! Sorry, Light fans… he has to go through this. By the way, I screwed up on the story line and had to make a few adjustments to this chapter… its child's play for the time being, but I assure you Light will not have a Death Note for some time.**

**~Nina**


	8. A win-win situation!

"No doubt in my mind." C smiled while in the plane with Sebastian and Grell. "Light Yagami is Kira." He said, looking out the window. "What makes you think that?" Grell asked. "He said that he would report if anything had happened, and almost immediately after reported that someone died with a message directed to me." C turned to the red-head. "Who else would address me as Alois? No one. He's the only one who does that… not even Near… not even L himself addressed me as Alois. No one else in this world knows my alias but the people I have worked with." C's smile never faded.

"He's being stupid… he isn't thinking things through." He added. "Kira has childish desires. There is a difference between man, shinigami… and god." Sebastian said seriously. "I see…" Grell looked over to the boy in the eye patch and smiled.

A large screen came light up with a large N on it. "Hello, Near." C smiled. "Good morning, C… I take it you're on the plane?" "Yes, I'm almost to the States, I shall report to you once I'm in the hotel." "Good, I look forward to hearing your progress." C froze, "Oh, by the way, is Giovanni ready for me?" he asked. "Yes, he is." The synthetic voice spoke back. "Perfect, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Giovanni?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep a smile on his face. "Yes, I didn't want to mention anything about him until we reached the hotel, but since I already brought him up, I suppose I should just tell you both." C smiled.

Sebastian was starting to be angered by his master being so secretive about things. He knows he doesn't have to know _everything_ C does, but keeping the fact that Grell went out and got another to-die list and telling Near everything was too much.

C knew Sebastian was feeling annoyed by all the things he has kept from him but he wouldn't tell him what was all exactly happening. This was all a process within C's head and wouldn't even whisper it to the wind. Near and C have been working on this case for two weeks and were ready to finish it already. C was not going to reveal his plot to anyone even if Sebastian is the most loyal creature on earth he couldn't take a chance on saying it aloud. He was sure Sebastian could keep his cool.

"Giovanni is someone we use to create many fake documents…" C began. "We kept the fact that Kira had stolen the note again but this time we had changed it to something different, you see, Giovanni is an expert forger. He can mimic any hand signature or handwritten document you place before him. We gave him the real to-die list and let him copy all the names down on a fake one." C smirked. "This has all been very childish, and to be honest I am getting tired of it." "Light is losing his intelligence." Sebastian added. "I have to use that to my own advantage."

He was being very smart about this

They arrived to the states.

"Near, I have arrived and am in the hotel."

"Good, Giovanni is in the suite next to yours, you can see him if you'd like."

"Perfect, I will send over anything that needs to be reported."

Sebastian sat on the couch next to Grell. He couldn't shake the feeling that Light planned on doing something stupid. He hated that word "stupid" it is so childish, but he couldn't say anything else! Light was going to do something so stupid it made his stomach churn.

Sebastian received a call.

"Yes?"

"Is this Sebastian?" a synthetic voice asked.

"Yes"

"I want to know if Alois is nearby."

"Are you the one wanting to meet with him?"

"Precisely"

"No he is not. He is on business right about now would you like to leave a message for him?" Sebastian was being sarcastic and enjoying himself, at that.

"I do not have time for jokes. I would still require you to meet me in the congress building."

"I beg your pardon, but you never specified the time this was taking place."

"Five"

"Perfect, I shall see you there."

Sebastian hung up the phone without a second thought, he knew Light was up to something, he'd be damned if something happened to C.

By the time he had finished ranting in his mind C had walked in the suite. His eye began to bother him. He shook off the feeling "What is it, Sebastian?" he asked, rubbing his eye patch. "Nothing, my lord. We will leave at fifteen minutes to the hour." Sebastian smiled. "Fine… I need tea… Earl Grey." He rubbed his hair and undid his patch.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my young lord." He left.

He wouldn't let anything happen to C, no matter what he had to keep him safe. Sebastian knew he was already a demon and didn't need a butler but his contract was still valid and his servitude was much more than a ticket to lunch; as the years went by Sebastian felt that he needed to protect him. (No matter how big of a little bitch he can be) this was not the end yet.

_'If I kill him I can get his soul… hmm, I suppose we all win!' _Sebastian smiled at his evil thought and proceeded to get the cup of Earl Grey to his master.

**Sorry if it's a bit boring, I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll get it done soon and you won't be disappointed!**

**~Nina**


	9. So you can kill me?

**In the words of Lord Death, "I'm back, baby!" I'm so ready to end this, I just wanna write that last part! SO TERRIBLY BAD!**

**~Nina **

"Are you ready for this, C?"

"Yes, I have Sebastian with me so I assure you I will leave the building unharmed."

"Perfect, I expect to hear from you on your way back."

"You will… is Giovanni ready?"

"Yes, he is your back up in this, so if you need anything he's ready for you."

"Excellent. I shall report to you once I am back at the hotel."

"I look forward to hearing from you."

…

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Light?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go through with this?"

"Because it looks like you have no clue what you're doing."

"Shut up."

…

A warehouse

The crunching noises of C's sneakers hitting the gravel and Sebastian's steady pace, nothing could stop him; he was on a mission to keep his young master safe from harm. In addition to that, Light's soul smelt quite delectable, he was sure he would enjoy that full course of madness.

Sebastian could smell something other than Light and Ryuk… what is that? He shook off the feeling and continued to walk. As they made their way to the entrance, both demons' contract seals began to ache and Sebastian started to grow weak once they reached the door of the warehouse behind the building.

"I… should probably get you out of here…" Sebastian began to stutter. "M-my lord…" "Nonsense…" little coughs emanated C's mouth. "We will get this done."

There was silence

"Sebastian?" C looked behind him… nothing. "Where did he go?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

A pair of hands dug into the emptiness and snatched C. "LET ME GO!" he squirmed and struggled. The hands finally set him down on a chair, only to strap him on to it.

"Let me go at once!" he kept ordering.

Once he was strapped onto the chair a synthetic voice began to speak. "Alois C Trancy" "What do you want from me?" C's voice was more than annoyed. "I want you to tell me your real name."

"Why would you want that?" C smiled. "So you can kill me?" his smile widened. "Kira…!" he yelled out into the darkness. "You're not the stupid little brat I thought you were…" the voice seemed to smile. "You are, though." C said under his breath. "Listen to me, I have your butler captive and he's being tortured as we speak." C smirked, "History repeats itself…" he said slyly. "You and I have some business to take care of." He spoke out. "Yes we do, and until you can tell me your real name I will let you die."

_'Sebastian is having fun right now…'_

"And if I don't give you my name?"

"You will be tortured until your name is revealed to me."

"Alright, you may begin. My name is Alois "C" Trancy."

**WHAT?! What am I doing? Bringing you closer to the end! This will be the chapter before the ending so savor it while it lasts.**

**~Nina **


	10. It's over

**Last one! This may be longer that I expected, but I hope you like it!**

**~Nina**

"What is your name?"

"A-Alois… Trancy"

WHIP!

"What is your name?"

"Alois… my name is Alois Trancy."

There cuts and wounds in C's pale skin, he was weak and his clothing was ripped and bloody. In another room Sebastian was being handled in the same way as his master.

"I will ask once more, what is your name… your REAL name?"

"I told you, my name is Alois Trancy." C built up the strength to say such words.

Light had finally had enough and emerged from the darkness. C laughed. "Yagami… why am I not surprised?" C moved his head side to side, laughing and smiling. "So you knew all along, huh?" "Yes, I did…"

In the sidelines, Giovanni was ready to shoot along with other agents. C could see all of them. Light couldn't.

He walked up with a knife. "Say your name, or I'll just end you right here." He smiled. "Why would I do that? It would ruin all the 'fun' now, wouldn't it?" Light looked down. "How do you know?" he took the boy's shirt and pulled him as close as possible. "I can see your monster… and I am not of this world." C smiled. Light raised the weapon high, ready to attack the boy.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The agents began shooting at Light and Sebastian rushed in, standing before his master. "What is this?" Light asked, laughs from Ryuk were heard. "This is what happens you interfere with my young master." Sebastian walked up to Light. "Don't come any closer!" Light screamed, working on his watch and pulling out a small piece of paper. "It's from his to-die list." C said clearly.

Light began writing. A shot was heard followed by a pain-filled grunt from Yagami himself. Blood oozed from his hand, and his watch lay broken on the floor, the piece of paper slowly saturating in the substance.

He began to laugh. "That's right, C… I'm Kira…" he smiled, looking over to Sebastian removing the straps from his master. "And all this was to make a better world, but I suppose you prefer to be stuck with the shit this world has to offer."

"Listen, Yagami. I have been around longer than you. I know this world is rotten, I have experienced much more I know what this world can do and what the people can undo… but someone you killed once said that no matter how gifted one cannot change the world."

"If you understand why don't you agree with me?!"

"Because I am of nobility… Sebastian, take care of him."

Matsuda walked out rapidly. "What about the arrest?!" he asked. "Kira will be gone; his end will be a secret… Sebastian will take care of it, it's over now."

**So, what'd ya think? I'm posting one last chapter and it's done!**

**~Nina**


	11. Why it happened

**STOP THE QUESTIONS! I SAID I WOULD POST ONE MORE, DIDN'T I?! Jesus, you people are needy! Calm your lady parts all will be explained now. By the way, don't forget that Light is mad with power right now, so he may want and do things that seem stupid.**

**~Nina**

7:00a.m

"It is time to wake up, young master" Sebastian's voice cut through C's sleep like a knife to butter. C grunted as he woke.

…

"I said I would get you a case full of them, just give me the poison." Light sat on his desk chair. "Fine." Ryuk pulled out a bag. "You say this will work?" Light asked, taking the bag. "Shinigami are at a standard a bit higher than demons are so it's more than likely going to affect them." Ryuk shrugged. "I'll take your word for it, Ryuk."

Light felt like a criminal during a drug deal. He promised Ryuk a case of apples if he would get him a demon poison used in the shinigami realm. Ryuk mentioned it sometime before, but Light only decided to use it at this point, his plan was "foolproof" and could not fail.

8:00

"I want all of you to go in unseen and as soon as Yagami arrives I want you to hide and remain as silent as possible. It is highly probable that he will try to do something to me, but I will be fine… you need not worry about me; there isn't anything he could do to hurt me." C gave instructions to the agents he was working with, Near played with his robot in the background. "Did you send out the spy we needed?" he called out. "Yes, we made him touch the real to-die list so he could see the shinigami and remain unseen."

"Perfect…"

Grell frowned. "How come I can't go?" he griped. "Because you'll be a distraction and we won't need you." Sebastian explained. "In fact you should've already been back in London by now."

"By the way, do absolutely nothing unless Light decides to do something stupid. He may reach for his watch so please, stay alert and wait until backup is necessary." C smiled at the agents before him.

….

"Hey, Misa…" Light called the blonde over. "Yeah?" she smiled coming over to him. He took a handful of the powder inside the bag and blew it on her face. "Gah! What was that for?!" Misa screamed. "Hmm, no effect…" "EWE! THIS IS GROSS! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!"

"Nothing you should be worried about… go clean yourself up."

Misa ran upstairs to her room. "Hey, Ryuk…?" Light stared at the bag in his hands. "if this is effective on demons, how come it doesn't hurt humans?" he asked. "Because shinigami are unseen in the human world we use it to move demons that are in the way of a soul we need… or to pass time, no one really cares about humans anymore." Ryuk shrugged. "I see…"

11:00

"It seems things may be over by today, Near." C smiled. "Good, I was hoping to get this done by now…" Near said; just as serious as always.

"Grell has left for London, my lord." Sebastian informed his master. "Excellent, we won't have him holding us back." C smiled even wider. "Here is the second copy and the actual to-die list." Sebastian handed both books to C, each in separate plastic bags. "Good, after this is over we burn the real one; I want no more of these things floating around." He set them down on the keyboard to the main computer.

…

Nothing could go wrong in Light's mind; he had the special poison in his bag along with his "Death Note" that Giovanni had slipped in before he left. He knew in his head that absolutely nothing could go wrong, and that he had already won this game. His mind was set; he will find out Alois' real name.

Sebastian and C knew that Light wanted his real name… but for a specific reason they didn't know. They both knew Light was aware they were demons and that the note would in no way, shape, or form affect them. Although, Sebastian did feel rather calm knowing that Light was just being crazy about all this and not thinking things through, (kind of like the author of this story) the battle was only beginning and it was already evident who would win.

…

4:55p.m

A fan… a handful of poison… and two demons that weren't expecting a shinigami to weaken and take them.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see Misa in a black skirt and leather corset. He smiled. "Hello, Miss Amane" he was strapped on to an old mattress. "It seems I was not ready for something like this… my young master must be having one hell of a good time with Light." He whispered. "Were you not?" Misa smiled. "I do what my Light tells me to do, and since he bought me new toys I'll get to use them on you!" she giggled and pulled out a whip.

5:30

Closing eyes and a weak smile that moved only to say "My name is Alois Trancy". Just to be sprinkled with more poison and hit again.

"What is going on?"

"Just be patient, we were told not to shoot until Light did something."

"I feel weird doing this after his father's death…"

"Just deal with it and concentrate."

…

"What toy should I use next?" Misa's voice smiled as she spied at the box of "play things" Light had gathered for her. Sebastian grinned when his contract seal began to ache. "I am truly sorry, Miss Amane, but I must be off."

Misa turned to see Sebastian standing before her, completely unharmed and clean. "What the…?" she flinched. "My master needs me." He smiled once more as he took her hand and proceeded to strap her in the same spot he was so he could get back to his master.

The next day

C walked in HQ, Sebastian by his side, the agents and other workers clapped and congratulated the young boy and his butler.

"Thank you all, but I did not do this alone; you all helped and so did Near, so please do not just applaud for me." C smiled. The crowd slowly settled and chattering was heard in the room. Near smiled a bit as C made his way to the boy. "You did well, C." he said picking up his robot. "Thank you… it is an incredible honor, coming from L's successor." C smiled back. "How I wish he would've been here to see this."

"L… sometimes I want to go back to Wammy's House and wait for him with everyone else." Near said, moving the robot's arm and remembering the detective's face. "I did this for L… this was all for him. As a friend I had to be by his side, companions like him only come once in a lifetime."

Sebastian smiled when he felt his contract seal pulse a bit. C smirked when he felt the pulse as well.

"Loyalty seems to be something humans cannot afford."

"I agree… when will you be leaving us, C?" Near asked. "Today. I wish to go back home and rest this off." C replied. "Good, then I shall be in contact with you… I look forward to working with you in the future." Near smiled. "As do I, N…" C smiled and began walking out.

…

"Sebastian?" C said, looking out the window of the jet. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied, looking over to him. "What exactly did you do to Yagami?" C asked. "Well, master, after you ordered me to take care of him, Ryuk decided it was about time his name went in his note… I then contacted every investigative bureau, organization and government officials that knew about this case about Kira's end. I instructed to keep it a secret, just as you wished. After that I simply took care of Light Yagami for good." Sebastian smiled.

"I see…" C smirked. _'Damn demon gave me Light's soul… I didn't even know that was possible.'_ He thought.

"But even so, my lord, it is all over and we can get back home." Sebastian smiled once more, relaxing on the seat. "What is that?" C asked, pointing to the demon's chest. A red fabric was poking out of Sebastian's suit jacket. "Oh, this?" he pulled the object out. "Just something I thought I would give to Grell in case he was to be angered at me for making him leave." It was a red tie. "It looks a bit familiar." C smiled. "Do you think, my lord? I thought he would like it and since I do not want to hear a word from him I decided it would be something he would want." Sebastian smiled even wider. "Alright then, I suppose it couldn't hurt to shut him up for a while." C agreed. "Not at all."

C's contract seal began to pulse and so did Sebastian's.

"Ciel Phantomhive…" Sebastian smiled. C began to laugh.

"That's not my name."

**I hope this answered your questions. No, I do not know what the poison would be called, and yes I will be posting one more chapter. So I hope you liked it! Keep on coming for more fics soon!**

**Good memories and nightmares**

**~Nina**


	12. Sebby gets his way

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT FOR THE WEAK OF STOMACH OR HEART! You don't have to read this one, it is simply an epilogue you aren't gonna miss anything if you skip it.**

**This is what I have been waiting for! I GET TO DESTROY LIGHT YAGAMI! THIS ONE'S FOR L!**

**DISCLAIMER! I am not diabolic nor am I possessed, to be honest this is the second time I have ever written anything like this so don't judge!**

**~Nina**

Sebastian smiled. "Where are you taking me?" Light asked. "Well, your shinigami decided it was time for your departure so you could say you are now on your way to your death."

The two walked alongside each other through an empty path.

"Here we are." Sebastian said once they reached a bench. "Take a seat." Light did as instructed as Sebastian slowly removed his gloves with his teeth.

"I will be taking your soul now." Sebastian smiled. "Well, I couldn't have thought less of him…" Light smiled as well. "Anything you would like to say or hear before you move on?" Sebastian asked. "What's C's real name?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose you can know now… it's not like you could have used a Death Note on him anyway… my young master's name is Ciel Phantomhive." He said clearly. "Nice name… well, I have no regrets, take from me what you must." Light relaxed in the bench.

Sebastian's smile became wider; this poor devil didn't know what kind of pain he was going to have to endure. "Very well, then." He said kneeling before his meal.

**(A/N: this may sound a bit… wrong… but this is the way I see Sebastian enjoying his meals.)**

He parted Light's knees and came closer. "I apologize if my fingers are cold." He smiled as he slowly undid the buttons of Light's shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I need to get to your chest, clothing for this part of your body will not be necessary." Sebastian explained as he finished the last one by his collar.

He began removing the shirt and undid the tie. "Hmm, Grell would like this." Sebastian whispered to himself, taking Light's red tie and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Now then…" he smiled kneeling before Light once more. "Relax, I cannot say you won't feel any pain but I assure you I will try to be as gentle as I can." Sebastian warned. "Alright, I think I can take it." Light braced himself for pain as Sebastian leaned towards his neck. He began licking around, trying to find the right vein. Light shivered, this was strange to him but he somehow liked it.

Sebastian stopped, he had found the vein. He licked once more then sunk his fangs in the young man's neck making him scream in pain. Blood gushed out into the demon's mouth, making him desire more. He hadn't had anything like this in a while.

He sucked and slurped on the boy's neck. After he had his fill Sebastian looked up to see Light's head tilted to the side in pain, tears streaming from his eyes. All Light could see was Sebastian's bloody face smiling at him.

He made a trail of blood to Light's chest. He licked up and down on it. His blood was so delectable, bitter and warm, it made Sebastian go a little crazy, he wanted to tear this man to shreds and drink all he could. His teeth were stained and his suit was just as messy and red as if Grell would've gotten his hands on him! Sebastian sucked Light off his fingers and set two hands on his chest while Light whimpered in pain.

"You touched my young master…" he nuzzled up against his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. "You tried to kill him." He smiled as he dug his claws into his skin and clawed down. Light screeched at the top of his lungs at this pain. His flesh ripped and blood oozed out the wounds.

"GAAAAHH! NO MORE! STOP THIS!" Light screamed. Sebastian grunted and got on his prey. "You tried to kill my Bocchan…" he made a cut on the side of Light's face. Another scream left the mortal's mouth. "Yes, scream all you need to, you're only feeding my lust…" Sebastian licked more blood off his face.

"I wonder, Light…" he made more cuts on the skin. With every cut another whimper escaped Light's lips. "Did you enjoy hurting my master? Did you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying hurting you?" Sebastian laughed and drank more.

"Just… stop… I don't think I can take much more… please stop." Light begged. Sebastian looked up. "Your madness is subsiding… I suppose I could stop… but that wouldn't be too fun, your blood tastes too good and your skin is too delicious to stop now. I wish to play with you a bit more." He smiled sucking his way down to his chest once more.

He took his finger and began to claw at his skin again. Light winced and screamed. "Why are you doing this…? Just stop! This hurts!" his screaming wouldn't stop.

Sebastian finally finished. He had made a pentagram, just as the one on his hand and C's eye. He kissed the center and licked the fleshy wounds. "I will take your soul now; your pain will soon end. But I must warn you that, before it ends, your pain will multiply immensely once I am inside you… once I am out the feeling will stop and you will be no more." Light nodded. Sebastian stood and admired his destruction.

Light's body was torn and partially naked. Bloody and scratched… in pain; this is how he liked to see the evil, well… people who come between him and his Bocchan at least.

He came close to the bloody human. "I will be going in now, relax, this will be over soon." He assured. "J-just… just make it e-end." Light said tiredly. Sebastian nodded and reached for his chest. He went in. Light felt like Sebastian's hands were burning at his skin! Breaking bones and ripping flesh could be heard over the sounds of Light's frantic screams of pain and terror. He held on to Sebastian and dug his nails in the demon's skin, trying to take some pain from himself.

More fire! More pain! Nothing he could've ever gained could be worth this! How could Ciel have formed such a contract knowing this was his fate?! "YOUR MASTER IS MAD! THIS IS PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" Light's screams couldn't stop. Sebastian slowly pulled out the soul so it wouldn't be shattered on the way out. Light slowly felt the pain leave and he stopped screaming.

"Goodbye, Light Yagami." Sebastian smiled. Light closed his eyes. His pain had ended and so had he.

Sebastian stared at the tainted soul. "That was much fun…" he smiled. "I shouldn't eat this…" he said bluntly. He smiled again took the orb of light in his hand and downed it.

…

Ciel's eye began to ache and something inside him began to fill. "W-what is this?!" he yelled, holding on to the side of his chair. He smiled once the feeling had passed. "Heh…" he chuckled.

…

"He deserves it more than I." Sebastian smiled taking the broken body in his arms and proceeding to give it a proper burial.

**So there it is! I'm writing an epilogue then I will be officially done with this! I hope you liked it! This was hell/awesome to write! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more fanfics!**

**~Nina**


End file.
